Elmyra Duff yells at Miguel
One Saturday afternoon, Elmyra Duff decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some grape ice cream, milk, grape yogurt, washed grapes, grape juice, honey, and then some. As soon as Elmyra was about to make the milkshake, her father Miguel came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Elmyra?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Elmyra yelled. Miguel did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Elmyra cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a grape milkshake." Elmyra said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Miguel told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the park with your freaky friends today." Elmyra threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you? My friends are not freaks!" It was then that Miguel made up his mind. "You will not go to the park with your freaky friends today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some lemon sherbet now." Elmyra said. "No," said Miguel. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Elmyra shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Miguel. Since Elmyra refused to listen, Miguel dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Miguel placed Elmyra on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Miguel told Elmyra. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Elmyra decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Max Goof, and squeeze him. "Elmyra?" Miguel called. "What?!" "If Max doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Elmyra screamed. But Max just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Miguel. "Baloo, Rabbit, Ventus, Max, and Kairi are nothing but hunks of junk!" Elmyra muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Miguel walked over to her. "Elmyra?" "I wanna go to the park with Max and the kitty." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Miguel, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Elmyra angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a white shoulder bag. "I'm going to the park with Max and the kitty no matter what people say." she said. Miguel noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Elmyra." But it was too late. Elmyra had left the house without asking Miguel! At the city park, Montana Max and Calamity Cat were sitting there, and Elmyra Duff got excited. They ran and chased each other around in circles until they became very dizzy. They laughed after falling onto the grasses. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father